YuGiOh Fanfiction Story 1
by Payne Serge
Summary: the first part of a series of short stories i plan to write from the world Yu-Gi-Oh. and to be sure that the duels turn out fair, i'm actually going to be using my real dueling deck to help me make sure that the duel will work out


**Yu-Gi-Oh Fanficton**

**Story One**

**Kiba Corp Challenge**

It was early in the morning when Payne Serge's Alarm rang telling him to wake up. Payne is a 19-year-old guy with long black hair that touched the middle of his back and strange green eyes, a green that had almost never been seen before.

Payne reached out form under his blanket, grabbed his alarm clock and threw it against the wall. " Stupid thing… I just got to bed about an hour ago…" Payne said as he threw the blanket off his head. " Staying up all night remaking my Duel Monsters Deck was not a smart idea… but I wanna finally beat that Kiba Corp Machine…" Payne said as he scratched the back of his head.

Payne got up and threw on his favorite cloths, a Red long sleeve shirt with a gray sleeveless shirt over top, green wrist bands, blue pants and black steel toe boots.

Payne then looked over at his side table where his Duel Monsters Deck sits. " All night… I spent all night remaking that deck so I can take on that machine… I will beat it today…" Payne said as he walked over to the side table and grabbed his deck.

Payne grabbed his keys and his wallet, then he headed out the door and started towards the elevator. Payne lives by himself in an Apartment building not to far away from Kiba Corp, and makes his living entering tournaments and doing some Beta Testing for Kiba Corp.

" Good Morning Payne," Came a voice from behind Payne. His neighbor from across the hall Ameya smiled as she walked next to him. " Morning Ameya," Payne said with a yawn. " Another late night remaking that Duel Monsters Deck of yours?" Ameya asked with a little giggle.

Ameya is also 19-years-old, with long red hair that almost reaches her knees which is always braided and sky blue eyes. She is wearing her white button up shirt, black knee length skirt and black slip on shoes. Around her neck is a heart shaped necklace that looks like it has a broad sword sticking through the top of it.

Ameya smiles as she stands next to Payne. " Going to Kiba Corp again? Gonna try and beat that machine you keep losing too?" Ameya asked as she looked at Payne.

Payne sighed and nodded. " Yeah… I've lost at least ten times to that thing... If I lose again then I'll more then likely lose my job at Kiba Corp and then I'll be in deep trouble." Payne said as he held his Duel Monsters cards close to his chest. " I can help you if you want. I have one card that you can use, but on one condition." Ameya said as she turned to Payne.

" Condition? What are you talking about? You play Duel Monsters?" Payne asked as he looked at her. " I have a few cards, but not enough to want to actually make a deck. And as for my condition, if you lose you have gotta get me some cards and make me a dueling deck, but if you win you get to keep my card." Ameya said as the elevator doors opened.

" Sure. I agree to your terms." Payne said as he walked into the Elevator. She smiled and reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a card. " Here, Guardian Angel Joan. She's my strongest Monster, and a personal favorite." She said as she held it out towards Payne.

Payne took the card and looked at it. " It's strong… this should help big time. Thanks Ameya." Payne said as he nodded. Then he placed Guardian Angel Joan into the middle his deck as the doors closed.

Payne pushed the ground level button and took a deep breath. " Ameya's gotta have faith in me… and… I guess I have faith in myself…" Payne said as he closed his eyes and smiled.

After the elevator stopped on the main level, he walked out of the elevator and out of the building. " _Kiba Corp, here I come._" Payne thought as he walked down the street.

As Payne walked, he kept his hands in his pocket and sighed. " _Man… every strategy I think of seems too weak for even me… even with Guardian Angel Joan… I only have two monsters with more then 2000 attack points._" Payne thought as he walked.

Then Payne looked down and saw something laying on the ground. " Huh?" Payne said as he knelt down. " A Duel Monsters card?" Payne said as he picked up the card. " Gilford The Lightning…? He's strong… Maybe I should keep him." Payne said as he stood up and took his Duel Deck out.

Then Payne placed Gilford The Lightning into the middle of his deck. " _I three cards now… I now got three monsters with over 2000 attack points._" Payne thought as he started walking again. " I think I'll win now… but that's still slim.

Not to long after finding the card, Payne was standing outside Kiba Corp. " Okay… here I go." Payne said as he walked into the door. The Receptionist looked at Payne and said, " Mr. Serge, you are right on time. Please follow me to the arena where you shall be facing the Dueling Machine."

Payne nodded and followed the Receptionist. Payne knew the way to the dueling arena off by heart now, but for security reasons, Payne followed the Receptionist so that none of the Kiba Corp goons wouldn't see him as a threat and a target.

" Here you are Mr. Serge. Please enter through this door." The Receptionist said as she opened the door and bowed slightly. " Thanks… and the name is Payne, no need for Mr. Serge." Payne said as he walked past her.

Payne walked into the room and saw a Giant Dueling arena. Payne walked up to the side of the Dueling arena he was used to standing at. " _**Please Insert Dueling Deck into the Card Recognizer.**_" A mechanical Voice said as Payne he looked up.

Payne sighed and took out his deck as a tray opened up from under the Dueling platform. Payne placed his dueling deck into the tray. The tray closed and a light began to shine. " _**Now Coping Dueling Deck.**_" The Mechanical voice as a strange beeping sound as the machine copied the cards in Payne's Deck.

The tray then opened up as the Mechanical voice said, " _**Please remove Dueling Deck from the Card Recognizer.**_" Payne took his Deck out of the Card Recognizer and shuffled them. " _**Please place your shuffled Dueling Deck on the dueling platform.**_"

Payne placed the platform and the arena lit up. " _**Now scanning Duel memory for Duelist Payne Serge. Creating Dueling Copy of Payne Serge form memory.**_" The Mechanical voice said as a holographic version of Payne appeared on the other side of the Dueling arena.

" Well… this is new…" Payne said as he looked at the copy of himself. " _I've had to duel robots that look like humans, but never a hologram that looks just like me._" Payne thought as he placed his hands on the edge of the platform.

" _**Due to Previous duels, I shall allow Challenger Payne Serge the first attack.**_" The Mechanical voice said as the holographic Payne drew five cards off the top of its deck.

Payne drew five cards off the top of his deck. The five cards are, Gladiator Proving Ground, Magic Cylinder, Sangan, Ultimate Offering, and Elemental Hero Neos. " _These cards are pretty good… and getting… Neos at the start… it's like my brother is with me…_" Payne thought as he looked at the cards.

Payne then looked at his hologram and called out, " Let's get this Duel on!" The Mechanical voice then said, " _**Setting Life Point counter to 8000 Life Points.**_" Payne smirked as he drew a card off the top of his deck, that card being Gemini Elf.

Payne smirked as he looked at it. " Okay, I play two cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode." Payne said as he placed Magic Cylinder and Ultimate Offering face down in the Magic/Trap Zone and Sangan face down in the Monster Zone.

Three lights lit up on the main field lit up, two in the Magic/Trap Zone, and one in the Monster Zone. Payne remembered that this field is a holographic field, meaning life like version of each monster will appear when they are summoned.

" Now I play Gladiator Proving Ground. This card lets me add one level 4 or lower 'Gladiator Beast' card from my deck to my hand." Payne said as he threw down Gladiator Proving Ground into the Magic/Trap Zone. Payne then picked up his deck and searched for his Gladiator Beast Andal. He then added it to his hand and shuffled his deck. Afterwards, he placed his Gladiator Proving Ground into the discard pile. " With that, I end my turn." Payne said as he looked at the hologram.

Suddenly, the holographic Payne spoke in a voice which sounded almost like his, only mechanical; and it said, " **Processing… Draw card… place one card face down… summon Gemini Elf in attack mode…**"

Suddenly, bright lights lit up the field as the Gemini Elf appeared on the field. Payne remembered the first time seeing this happen, he was slightly freaked out, enough that he fell on his backside.

Payne stepped back a little. " _Creepy, it has a robot version of my voice… truly creepy._" Payne shuttered, then smirked. "_ It can use that fake voice of mine all it wants, I've still got my traps to help me._" Payne said as he looked at the hologram version of the Gemini Elf and wondered why the Hologram Payne didn't attack yet.

The Hologram Payne then looked forwards. " **Searching database… logical move… ending turn due to face down trap cards.**" Payne's face became very confused. " How did it know that my two face down cards were traps?" Payne asked aloud as he looked at the Hologram Payne.

" **Response, due to data from previous duels, I have learnt that you only play face down trap cards in the Magic/Trap zone… your attempt at a bluff has failed. It is your turn.**" The Hologram told Payne.

" _Damn… I forgot that this thing learns from its experiences… I guess if I'm gonna win… I might have to think outside the box…_" Payne thought as he drew his next card, that card being Copycat.

" _Copycat? Why do I have this card again… oh yeah, he can copy the attack and defense points of one monster on the enemy side of the field._" Payne thought as he looked at his hand. " _I know what I can do. Ultimate Offering, I can summon my Copycat card and then activate it. Then I'll pay 500 life points to summon Elemental Hero Neos to the field and destroy his Gemini Elf dealing 600 points of damage…_"

Payne smirked. " I summon, Copycat in attack mode. Next, I active my Ultimate offering. I pay 500 life points so that I can sacrifice my two monsters and summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

Suddenly, Copycat appeared on the field and Sangan as well. Then both Copycat and Sangan shattered into many thousands of pieces and then out of one the squares jumped out Elemental Hero Neos.

" Now, I attack with Elemental Hero Neos! Neo Punch!" Payne called out as he thrust his fist forwards. Elemental Hero Neos then jumped towards the Gemini Elf with it's fist pointed forwards.

" **Counter Measure… Activate Trap Card… Magic Cylinder… Trap effect… Negate the attack of one of my opponents monsters and inflict damage to my enemies life points equal to enemy monster attack points.**" The Hologram Payne said as two cylinders appear on the field, the Inwards Cylinder in front of Neos' attack and the outwards cylinder pointing at Payne.

Payne growled as he watched Neos go into one cylinder, and out the other towards him. When Neos hit the tower where Payne is standing, he was knocked off balance and almost made him fall down. Then Payne's life point counter fell from 7500 too 5000.

" _Damn… that was a wasted move… I could use Ultimate Offering to call on another monster or two… but one of them would be defeated… since they are just as strong as his Gemini Elf… and I can't do that to one of my own cards…_" Payne thought as he sighed. " I end my turn… your turn." Payne said as he looked at the Hologram Payne.

" **Processing… Draw card… Activate opponent's Trap card, Ultimate Offering… sacrificing 500 life points to summon one monster face down, and special summon another monster face down also, both in defense mode.**" the Hologram Payne said as two lights on the enemy side of the field lit up.

" **Now switching Gemini Elf to Defense mode… and ending my turn.**" The Hologram Payne said as it lowered its hand. Payne looked at the Hologram, then sighed as he drew his next card; that card being Mystic Swordsman LV2.

" _Mystic Swordsman LV2... Oh, him, he instantly destroys one face down monster card without applying battle damage… they just go to the graveyard. Then at my end phase after he destroys a monster, I can send it to the grave and summon it's LV4 version._" Payne thought as he closed his eyes.

" I summon Mystic Swordsman LV2 in attack mode! Then I'll Use it too attack one of your face down monsters, and his special effect allows me to destroy one of your face down monsters without activating it." Payne said as he smiles slyly. Then the Mystic Swordsman's sword slashed over one of the lit up Monster Card squares and the light disappeared.

" Next I attack your Gemini Elf with my Elemental Hero Neos. Neo Punch!" Payne called out as he thrust his fist forwards. Elemental Hero Neos then jumped towards the Gemini Elf with it's fist pointed forwards once again.

When Neos' attack landed, The Gemini Elf lit up and disappeared into a flash of bright light. Then the Hologram Payne's life points dropped to 6900. " That ends my turn. Go fake me." Payne said as he pointed at the Hologram Payne.

Suddenly, Mystic Swordsman LV2 began to glow and grow. " **Question… what is happening to Mystic Swordsman LV2?**" The Hologram Payne asked in a calm tone. Suddenly the Mystic Swordsman LV2 turned into Mystic Swordsman LV4.

" My Mystic Swordsman LV2 evolved into Mystic Swordsman LV4. I thought you knew all possible Combos for my cards." Payne said with a smirk. " **Certain Combos can catch even myself off guard when I am unprepared.**" the Hologram Payne informed Payne. " Anyways, it's your turn faker." Payne said smiling.

The Hologram Payne nodded. " **Processing… Draw card…**" The Hologram Payne said calmly. Yet it seemed to Pause. " _What is that thing thinking? I know it's suppose to be smart and able to think up back up ideas for its back up ideas… damn it…_" Payne thought as he looked at the Hologram Payne.

" **Move Decided… Set one card face down… Summon X-head Cannon in attack mode, and activates the power of Ultimate Offering to summon Z-Metal Tank and Y-Dragon Head for the offering of 1000 life points, both monsters also in attack mode.**" The Hologram Payne said as X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank appear on the Field.

Payne Sighed and laughed. " Wow… I remember putting those cards in my deck... They are only good if you play them right." Payne said as he pointed at the Hologram Payne.

" **I know. Which is why I am combining Z-Metal Tank with X-Head Cannon. X-Head Cannon received a 600 point bonus to it's attack and defense.**" Hologram Payne said as he holds his hand out. Then X-Head Cannon moves upwards and attached itself onto Z-Metal Tank. Payne glared as he looked at the two machines.

" **X-Head Cannon, attack the Mystic Swordsman LV4...**" Hologram Payne said as the X-Head Cannon pointed its cannon at Mystic Swordsman LV4. " **Cannon Blast!**" Hologram Payne said as it's hand raised and pointed at Payne's Mystic Swordsman LV4. Payne smirked and said, " You activated my trap card."

Then Payne turned over the Magic Cylinder he had placed at the beginning of the Duel, calling out, " Magic Cylinder! It's powers turn your attack back on you, but aiming right for your life points!"

As X-Head Cannons attack launched towards Payne, the same two Magic Cylinders that were used against him earlier in the duel appeared on his side of the field. The attack went into one of the cylinders and out the other, aiming right for the Hologram Payne's life points. Dropping from 4900 to 2600.

Payne laughed a little while saying, " I think I'm actually going to win this duel! I can't believe it." Just then a spark came from the Hologram Payne. " **Strategy altered… flipping face down monster… Needle Worm… remove top five cards from top of dueling deck please…**" The Hologram Payne said in a slightly different voice.

Payne growled a little, " _It's changing it's mind… it never did that in the past. But I guess adding three Needle Worms to my deck was a bit of a bad idea… now I gotta hope I don't lose anything important._" Payne thought as he lifted up five cards and looked at them.

The cards were Decoyroid, Compulsory Evacuation Device, Sakuretsu Armor, another Compulsory Evacuation Device, and Elemental Hero Neos Alius. Payne put the cards in the Graveyard Zone and thought, " _Damn… some of those cards were pretty good…I have to make sure I don't lose…_"

Then Payne looked at the Hologram Payne, who said, " **I end my turn. Please proceed with your turn.**" Payne was a little confused. " _It seems… impatient… that's really not like it… Why…_" Payne wondered to himself.

Payne shrugged his shoulders and drew his next card, that card being Morphing Jar. " _Morphing Jar… that monster could help me… plus I can summon my other monsters to the field with Ultimate Offering, it will cost me 1000 life points, but it's worth it._" Payne thought as he smirked.

" First, I set one monster face down in defense mode." Payne said as he placed Morphing Jar face down on the field as a square on the main field lit up. " Now, I use the power of my Ultimate Offering card to summon another two monsters. Paying 1000 life points, I summon my own Gemini Elf and Gladiator Beast Andal! both in attack mode." Payne said as he placed Gladiator Beast Andal and Gemini Elf on the field in attack mode, and watched them appear before him.

" With a team like this, you haven't got a prayer!" Payne called out pointing at the Hologram Payne. " Now, Elemental Hero Neos, attack his X-Head Cannon! Neos Punch!" Payne said as he thrusts his fist forwards towards the X-Head Cannon.

Just as Elemental Hero Neos was about to leap forwards, the Hologram Payne held up its hand. " **Activating face down Trap Card. Negate Attack! This card prevents the attack of your monsters and forces you to enter your second main phase.**" The Hologram Payne said in a voice that was a little closer to Payne's real voice.

Suddenly a swirling vortex appeared in front of Elemental Hero Neos and he stopped moving. " _That was a good move… something I would actually do… very much… scary…_" Payne thought as he watched Neos stand still like it normally does.

" I guess I end my turn then." Payne said as he sighed and looked at the Hologram Payne. The Hologram Payne drew its card, then actually smirked. " **I attack with my X-head cannon, to attack your threatening face down Monster. Cannon Blast!**" Hologram Payne announced as the X-head cannon blasted the face down Morphing Jar.

" You attacked my Morphing Jar. That means we discard our hands and draw 5 more cards." Payne informed the Hologram Payne. The Hologram Payne. Hologram Payne placed his hand in the Graveyard, then drew five new cards, and Payne did the same thing.

The cards he drew are Charcoal Inpachi, Card Destruction, Spellbinding Circle, Needle Worm, and Sabersaurus. Payne smiles as he looked at his cards. " _These are some pretty good cards… but I could do better… I think I'll use Card Destruction on my next turn to get rid of my hand to hopefully get a stronger set of monsters._"

Payne looked up at the Hologram Payne, who was looking over his cards. " **I separate my X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank. So that I can sacrifice them both and Summon my own Elemental Hero Neos.**" Hologram Payne said as X- Head Cannon and Z-metal Tank disappeared and Elemental Hero Neos jumped out.

Payne growled and looked at the Hologram Payne's Neos. " _Damnit.. Now he can attack my monsters and start to bring my life points down faster… or destroy my Neos cause it is the only thing I have right now that poses a threat._" Payne thought as he looked at the two Elemental Hero Neos monsters on the field.

" **That ends my Turn. Please proceed with your turn.**" The Hologram Payne said, sounding so close to Payne's actual voice that it made a chill run down his spine.

Payne brushed off the shiver the best he could, and drew his next card, which was Solemn Wishes. Payne laughed as he thought to himself, " _This card would have been better at the beginning of the Duel… I knew I should have gotten more of these and put them in… oh well… I might as well play my Card Destruction card now and get rid of both our hands._"

Payne then smiled and said, " I play Card Destruction! This card makes us discard our whole hand and forces us to draw the same number of cards we had in our hands from our decks." Payne said as he placed down the Card Destruction deck.

Payne then placed all five cards in his hand into the Graveyard and then drew five new cards, those cards being Elemental Hero Alius, Sakuretsu Armor, Command Knight, W-Wing Catapult, Reinforcement of the Army.

Payne sighed as he thought, " _Well… this isn't that bad of a hand… but it could be better… but then again, its what I get for gambling and not setting any cards that would have been helpful right now…_"

The Hologram Payne laughed, " **Now this is a hand. End your turn so I can destroy you.**" Payne stepped back out of fear. " _Something is wrong… it's talking out of turn… I didn't say anything to it… and it even seems human… scary and weird._" He thought as he shook a little.

Payne sighed saying, " I use my Gemini Elf to attack your Y-Dragon Head, then I end my turn." Then the Gemini Elf jumped towards the Y-Dragon Head and both of them bunched it, causing it to explode into a giant cloud of smoke.

Then the Hologram Payne's life points dropped from 2600 to 2200. The Hologram Payne's face seemed to become angry. " **I shall not lose to an inferior being such as you.**" The Hologram Payne said in an angered tone. " _What the heck is up with this thing? It sounds like it has emotions now… that's really weird…_" Payne thought as he looked at it.

The Hologram Payne drew its card and looked at it. " **I play Lightning Vortex. Discarding one Card from my hand to destroy all face up Monsters on your side of the field.**" The Hologram Payne said as it placed Lightning Vortex on a Magic/Trap Zone.

Then a lightning storm formed over top of Payne's Monsters, then four bolts of Lightning hit all four of Payne's monsters and destroyed them. Payne slammed his empty hand on the edge of the platform and growled as he looked at the Hologram Payne's smile.

" **Next I play V-Tiger Jet in attack mode. And I Attack your life points directly with V-Tiger Jet. Hyper Sonic Charge!**" The Hologram Payne said as V-Tiger Jet appeared on the field and then flew forwards towards Payne.

Payne was knocked about as V-Tiger Jet his the tower dropping his life point from 4000 too 2400. Payne grunted as he placed his free hand on the platform to stable himself. " _Damnit… one attack from his Elemental Hero Neos… and I lose this duel… damnit…_" Payne thought as he looked at the Hologram Payne.

" **I shall end my turn right now… I do not with to end this duel so quickly.**" The Hologram Payne said with a smirk. " **I shall grant you one last turn, make it count.**" The Hologram Payne taunted.

" _This thing is majorly screwed up… its actually giving me a free turn to counter attack it… well I better make use of it._" Payne thought as he drew his next card. Payne closed his eyes as he brought the card up to his face.

" _Please let this be something that I can win with…_" Payne thought, opening his eyes to see Gilford The Lightning. " _Gilford The Lightning? Oh yeah, the monster I found earlier today… I remember him, and his ability can save me, thankfully I got enough life points to do this._" Payne thought as he looked at the Hologram Payne and smirked.

" I summon W-Wing Catapult in attack mode." Payne said as he placed it onto the field in attack mode as it appeared on the holographic field.

" Now, I use the power of my own Ultimate Offering to sacrifice 1000 life points to summon two more monsters. Command Knight and Elemental Hero Alius." Payne said as he placed Elemental Hero Alius and Command Knight. The two monsters then appeared on the field.

" And not the move that will end the Duel… I pay another 500 so I can summon another monster, but first I must sacrifice my three monsters so I can call upon my most powerful creature, Gilford The Lightning!" Payne called out as all three of his monsters turned into balls of Light and combined into one.

Then the light began to fade and in it's place stands Gilford The Lightning. The Hologram Payne looked very surprised. Payne smiled and said, " And thanks to me using three monsters as my sacrifice, Gilford The Lightning's special ability activates! Now all your monsters are destroyed!" Payne announced with a smile.

Just then, Gilford The Lightning raised his sword up and bolts of lightning flew out of it and headed towards the Hologram Payne's Monsters, destroying them instantly. The Hologram Payne growled and said, " **This cannot be… I calculated this Duel down to the last card… I refuse to believe this is the end…**"

Payne smiled as he pointed at the Hologram Payne. " Believe it or not, this duel is over, Because I attack your life points directly! Lightning Blade Slash!" Payne yelled as Gilford The Lightning raised it's Blade and then leapt for Hologram Payne.

" I finally win!" Payne called out as Gilford The Lightning slashed at the Hologram Payne. The Hologram Payne cried out as it began to fade away while his life points dropped to Zero.

Then, Gilford The Lightning turned to Payne and it seemed to smile as it faded away while the dueling arena turned off. Payne picked up his cards and smiled at the Gilford The Lightning card. " Thank you Gilford… I never could have won this without you…" Payne said to the card with a smile. Then Payne moved Gilford The Lightning and saw Guardian Angel Joan.

" I never got the chance to use this card… but I will try to use it in my next battle." Payne said as he placed his dueling deck into his pocket and started to walk off.

A moment later, after Payne had left the room, there was a strange spark which came form where the Hologram Payne was standing. Suddenly, The Hologram Payne reappeared waving his arms violently.

Then the Hologram Payne's cloths started to change and the shirts became a black trench coat and his hair became much shorter and spiked upwards while turning ghost white.

The Hologram Payne cried out in pain and said, " **I will not lose… to an inferior being!**" Then the Hologram Payne fixed his trench coat and said, " **I, Virus, will beat him… and I will then take over this meaningless world… using these…**" he said as his hand turned almost translucent and he reached into the Dueling platform.

Smirking, he pulled out what looked like a case. " **These cards will help me in my task. I will make this world mine.**" Virus said as he walked away from the platform and towards the door.

Meanwhile; Payne made it back to his appartment building and headed for the elevator with a big bad of groceries in hand. " Thank you Kiba Corp." Payne said laughing and walking into the elevator. " Since I proved that their machine isn't undefeatable, I got a huge Beta testing fee instead of that tiny little one I got for losing to it." Payne added as he smiled looking at the stuff he got.

Payne smiled as he his the button to the floor he lived on. Suddenly, he got a chill down his spine. The same kind he got when he dueled the Hologram Payne. " _I don't like this feeling… What does it mean?…_" Payne thought as he looked forwards.

Payne then sighed and looked down. " I have a feeling… that my life has changed… but… for the better or worse… I don't know…" Payne said as he sighed again.


End file.
